2nd Generation Marauders
by JadenBlack
Summary: Everyone knows the famous story of Mr. Harry James Potter, but what if Harry hadn't been the chosen one? What if Voldemort was defeated by others, before he was even born? What would have become of the Marauders?   Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows the famous story of Mr. Harry James Potter, but what if Harry hadn't been the chosen one? What if Voldemort was defeated by others, before he was even born? What would have become of the Marauders?

"20 years, it's been 20 years since the Order defeated him. Hard to believe isn't it?" said James Potter. He was sitting in his living room with his wife, Lily, and his 3 best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. "It's crazy…" commented Lily "Doesn't feel that long at all, seems like just yesterday…" the 4 men nodded in agreement with her. A chorus of laughter came from Harry's room. "I'm so thankful the war ended before any of the kids were born." She added with a smile. If you had told the Marauders that in twenty years, two of them would be married and they would all have children, they would've called you crazy. But it was true, in the last twenty years, a lot had happened, James and Lily got married and had had Harry. Peter had found himself a girl named Katherine and they had a son named Jack not even a year after Harry was born. Remus had had a son named Teddy with a girl named Natalie right before Jack was born. Teddy had been an accident, Remus had never wanted to have children for fear that they would inherit his illness, a fear that sadly came true. He and Natalie had broken up when Teddy was a year old. When the kids were almost 3 a woman came to Sirius' house with a little girl who was the same age as the children. The woman had tests to prove that the little girl, Evangeline, was his daughter. Evangeline's mother stayed with Sirius for about a week, then one morning, Sirius woke up, and she was gone, leaving their daughter behind. Neither of them had heard from her mother since the night she left. The four children grew up together and became closer than even their parents had been if that was at all possible. They would start their 7th year at Hogwarts the next day where they had conveniently earned their parents reputations and were know as the 2nd generation marauders by many of the teachers.

The parents continued to reminisce as the 4 teenagers sat in Harry's room talking and laughing. "This year's gonna be the best. I can feel it." Smiled Evangeline, who preferred to be known as Evan, because Evangeline was "an entirely too long and girly name". "You say that every year, Evan." Said Teddy "Well, I'm usually right aren't I, Lupin?" He smirked. "It's our last. It has to be the best." "So, that means we have to do things even our parents, before us, wouldn't have considered. We have to go over the top, especially for our beginning of the year prank." Said Harry with a mischievous smile. "I say we get Snape." Said Evan "You always want to get Snape." Commented Jack "Yeah and we never do! I think you're all scared of Sevvy-poo." "We are not! I say we go bigger, do something that not even all the mischief makers in the world would consider." Smiled Jack "I say we get _all_ of the teachers."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came much too early for anyone. As much as the teenagers loved Hogwarts, they loved the freedom of summer more. The waking up at the crack of noon. The staying up till sunrise. The relaxing in the sun, with no worries. That was all replaced with waking up at 6 am, going to bed early, and textbooks. They left early, too early for any of them, and said goodbye to their parents, all except Teddy, whose father, Remus, taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. But he apparated there. The four friends had to take the train, with all of the loud, annoying first years. But, they hardly noticed, they were busy planning. This would be one of the biggest pranks they had even attempted to pull off, and it needed to be planned out to the last tiny detail. "We shouldn't actually _hurt_ them, though…" said Harry "Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you didn't injure my dad." Said Teddy "No, no," said Evan smiling mischievously "We just want to piss them off, but not enough to get suspended, just, like, a month or 2 of detentions." They all agreed to not seriously injure or maim any teacher. They continued to plan the whole train ride, and by the time they arrived, were very satisfied with themselves. It was raining at Hogwarts and so a few of the carriages got stuck in the mud. After they finally got to the castle and the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. He included the usual bit about the forbidden forest and such but at the end he added something new. "I know some of you may have heard rumors about Lord Voldemort's return." The chatter that had been going quietly around the room halted immediately. The Marauders looked at one another, they hadn't heard anything about that, what was Dumbledore talking about? "These rumors are false." The tension was relieved. "Many believe that the Dark Lord's followers will try to resurrect him, because, we recently celebrated the 18th year of his death, but these are simply rumors. There is no magical way to resurrect one from the dead." He said in a matter of fact way. "Enough with all of that. Let us all now commence in our wonderful feast." And with that he sat and food decorated the once empty tables, causing some Muggle-born first years to stare in awe. And then, it happened. It seemed to just appear over the teachers table. Before any of them had had a chance to look up, the large pile of mud was covering them, and everything around them. It had been Harry's job to get the mud and he hadn't bothered to rid it of frogs and worms. "HARRY POTTER, THEODORE LUPIN, EVANGELINE BLACK, AND JACK PETTIGREW, GO TO MY OFFICE NOW."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'd like to apologize for 2 things: 1) the format, or lack there of, this was pointed out to me in a review and I hadn't even thought about it before! I hope this is better. 2) The length of time between updates. I just started back at school and things are kind of crazy but I'll try to update as much as possible. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

"How does she always know it's us?" asked Teddy as they waited for Professor McGonagall and the rest of the teachers to decide their punishment. "Because it always _is_ us." Answered Harry. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the room, followed by not just Teddy's father, but all of their parents. Sometimes they hated the fact that Remus was a professor. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" inquired Professor McGonagall, "Hardly into your 7th year and already acting as though you'd like to be expelled!" "Ex-expelled?" stammered Jack "You wouldn't really expel us for this- w-would you?"

Professor McGonagall sighed "Of course not Mr. Pettigrew. But if your behavior continues like this- you should begin to worry. ""As for now," interjected Dumbledore "I think 3 weeks of detention with Professor Snape shall suffice." "Snape? Why Snape? He hates me!" exclaimed Evan "He hates all of us, Ev." Murmured Harry "Yeah, but he hates me more!" "Enough! "Interrupted Professor McGonagall "I think your parents would like a word with you now." She and Professor Dumbledore exited the room leaving the teenagers with their parents.

"_What_ on earth were you thinking?" yelled Lily "Mud? On _all_ of the teachers? And on your first night? I can't believe you all sometimes!" "And at a time like this!" exclaimed James then he clearly recognized he'd said something wrong and shut his mouth. "A time like what?" asked Jack. No one responded. "He's back. Isn't he?" said Harry "Voldemort's back?" Again no response, but the adults looked increasingly uncomfortable. "Dad, tell us the truth, is he back or not?" said Evan looking at Sirius. Sirius closed his eyes and sighed before answering. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, about the S L O W updates! I really am trying hard to have time to get them in. Bear with me! This story will continue! It may take 100 years, but it will happen! I will probably not have another update until atleast next weekend, because this weekend, I have family visitig from out of town, and I ususally don't have time to write during the week. Thanks for your patience, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know anything I could do better, etc. I am still learning! Thanks!**

The room erupted. "What?" "We said we wouldn't tell them-""at least not until they graduate!" "We need to protect them-""We don't need protecting, we are perfectly-""Quiet!" Sirius yelled in an attempt to get the room back in order "They have every right to know!" Lily was furious. "Dammit, Sirius! You have every bloody right to tell your daughter but the rest of us did _not_ want them to know!" "Oh come off it, Lily. If I would have told her she would have told the rest!"

"What does it mean?" asked Harry "What does Voldemort being back mean exactly?" "It means the Order of the Phoenix is back doesn't it?" said Teddy. James sighed and nodded. "Well, were do we sign up?" asked Evan with a smirk "Sign up? Bloody hell, Sirius, I knew this would happen. You won't be signing up anywhere." Sighed Remus

"Excuse me? Uhm, I believe that we are all 17 and we can be a part of the Order if we want to, and I'm sure we all do." Argued Teddy. "_No_." Lily said with her head buried in her hands "It is too dangerous. Especially not Harry. _Not Harry._" Her voice broke on the last few words and she began to cry. James quickly went to comfort her. "What does this have to do with Harry?" asked Jack. Lily continued to sob. "H-he was after Ha-Harry w-when Dumbledore defeated him." She couldn't continue.

"There was a prophecy that said that Harry was the one who would defeat Voldemort. But we had thought it was wrong when Dumbledore killed him. Dumbledore didn't realize that Voldemort had Horcruxes." Evan swore under her breath. "Well, I guess we'll all just have to help Harry get all of the Horcruxes and destroy the bastard once and for all." "You aren't joining Evan, none of you are. We won't allow it." Said Peter.

She looked quickly to her father, assuming he'd let her join, but he shook his head. "No. I said you had every right to know, not a right to be in the Order. It's too dangerous." "Well, you all are in it, aren't you? Why can you be in it and we can't?" Asked Jack "They are having a hard time getting recruits-""Then you need us!" interrupted Harry "_No."_ sobbed Lily "_No."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am SO sorry that I've been gone so long! You'll have to forgive me, I've been crazily busy! I'm hoping to update more often now that I'm off for Christmas! **_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Constuctive **_criticism _**is appreciated!**_

The first week of school was fairly normal, normal for the week of a full moon anyway. Teddy got weaker everyday, and detentions with Snape weren't helping. He had them re-organize the potions room, which was an utter mess. The next day he had them polish the trophies in the trophy room, the next, they cleaned the kitchen after dinner, instead of the house elves, it took nearly 4 hours. Today was Friday, the day of the full moon and Teddy could barely stand, and he was so pale, you'd have thought him to be a ghost. Professor Snape made them clean Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, which was a hopeless case, because every time they accomplished one task, Myrtle would just flood the bathroom again. They were scrubbing the floors for the third time when Harry noticed how hard Teddy was shaking. "Teddy, do you need to take a break? Are you ok?" he asked "I'm fine. Really." He didn't like to be coddled, he just wanted to be treated like everyone else.

Evan called Snape a few names under her breath and he said "Would you like another week's detention, Miss Black?." "No." Evan said between her teeth. "Would you like some shampoo, Snivellus?" she whispered so only her friends could hear. They snickered quietly.

The night came quickly. Teddy had left the castle after supper, telling everyone that his grandmother was sick and he had to go and see her, and his friends soon followed. Getting out of the castle was much trickier for them, as they didn't have the teachers backing them up. They each had to go straight to their dorms after supper, and put pillows in their place so no one would notice their absence. They knew if any of the teachers found out what they were doing they would be in serious trouble.

The 3 friends had almost been caught by a teacher so they had had to take an alternate route. They were late, and Teddy had already begun transforming. It was painful for any of them to watch. Even though, as a dog, a stag, and a rat, their emotions were less complex than those of a human. If they had had to watch in their human forms, they may not have been able to stand it. The worst part was when they could be certain that the creature in the room with them was no longer human, no longer Teddy. He was a monster.

Harry and Evan had to stop him from attacking himself, and trying to escape, while Jack hid. Though Harry was a large stag, and Evan a rather large dog, they had trouble controlling him sometimes. Transformations were much worse when Teddy had something on his mind, and right now, it was a lot. Eventually though, he became tired and stopped resisting. He simply tore up furniture, and occasionally growled at them, until the sun came up.

When it finally did, Teddy slowly transformed into himself, and his friends back into themselves. Evan had gone into another room, since, as everyone knows, when an animagus or a werewolf transforms back into a human, they are naked. Harry, Evan and Jack dressed slowly, exhausted. But, they knew they had to leave before someone came to get Teddy. That was another downside to helping Teddy and no one knowing, they had to go to class the next day, exhausted, and act normal. But, every downside was worth it to help their best friend.


End file.
